


(There might be) Changes in the Weather

by Morning_Glory



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Other, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_Glory/pseuds/Morning_Glory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is ever simple when the King of Atlantis decides to pay a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haven't seen you in a long time

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this came from, but it wanted to be written. Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Sadly, the characters are not.

The alarms start as they reach the top of the stairs.

They’ve just come back from lunch outside the Tower and are making their way back to the lab - _ come on, Jane, we can take the elevator the rest of the way but a couple of flights won’t kill us _ \- when they’re jostled by the sudden rush of guards in full body armour pushing past them and taking up strategic positions around the lobby. Darcy shoves Jane behind her, scanning for the threat as the sounds of fighting travel up from the floor below. 

Seeing nothing close to them, Darcy inches towards the edge of the landing, wanting to know what they’re facing. From her spot, she’s aware of the exact moment the Avengers, suited up and armed to the teeth, slip into the mix. As the guards part to allow the team through, Darcy get’s her first clear look at the intruder and feels her heart drop.

“ Shit. Nonononono. Stand down!” Darcy breaks away from Jane and runs out into the crowd of guards and Avengers, dodging the arms that reach out to stop her. She steps in front of Hawkeye, forcing him to shift his bow out of the way and lose his shot as she puts her hands on his chest, pleading with him. “Stand down.  _ Please _ .”

“Get out of the way,” Clint barks at her, the situation making him be harsh with her in a way he normally wouldn’t be. As he tries to elbow past her and shift his bow back up for another shot, Darcy shoves him as hard as she can. The surprise, more than anything, knocks him off balance. Before he can regain his footing, Darcy turns and bolts for the stairs. 

She has a clear view of the invader now, dangling one of the guards off the floor by his throat as he sends another flying across the room with one punch. Darcy feels a hand on her again and she yanks her arm away from it, ducking through a gap between another pair of guards with guns to get closer to the fight. She ignores the shouts for her to stop, fights off more grabbing hands, and launches herself over the railing when she’s low enough to not get hurt by doing it. She finally pushes her way through and out into the open.

“ Stop!” her voice rings out over the crowd and a lot of attention suddenly shifts to her, including that of the man -the  _ Atlantean _ \- tearing his way through the Tower’s security without breaking a sweat. His head tilts as his eyes lock on her with a kind of predatory focus, following every twitch as she approaches at a slow, but steady pace. “Namor.” 

Darcy hears the waver in her own voice and knows he can hear it too. Probably some of the guards who are closest to them can hear it as well. After a long moment of just staring at her, he throws the man he’s holding and stalks towards her. She continues her own careful momentum forward, ignoring the security behind her as they get louder, shouting warnings and waving weapons around as they fight to hold the lines. All the little display of force does is unintentionally prevent anyone from being able to reach through and snatch her back to safety behind the group. Not one person even tries to take a shot-- not with the risk of hitting Darcy.

Behind her, Thor’s voice booms out over the gathered crowd and a sharp crack of thunder echoes through the lobby. Everything goes still and silent around them and Darcy finally stops moving with only a few feet of space keeping them apart. She waits for Namor to close the final distance, but reaches out her hand when he leaves a small gap between them. She freezes just short of actually touching his bare chest, her voice soft and slightly broken when she finally speaks.

“I thought you were...” Darcy trails off, unable to actually say the word. But where she stalled, Namor shows no hesitation, reaching out with steady hands and following the tear tracks down her cheeks with his fingertips. He shifts his touch to stroke carefully with his thumbs, wiping the tears away before cupping her face in his hands and leaning down to touch his forehead to hers. 

The intimacy of his actions makes Darcy stop holding back. Pressing both of her hands against him to assure herself that he’s really there, Darcy feels the even rise and fall of his chest as he breathes and the steady thump of his heart beneath her palms. Her fingers begin to tap along, and that tiny movement unlocks any restraint in him. 

Suddenly, Namor's hands are  _ everywhere _ . 

They move over her, exploring with a kind of intimate familiarity, and confident assurance of their right. It takes a  few seconds for Darcy to recognize that he’s not just groping her randomly, but actually checking her for injuries. He’s very thorough, tracking his own movements and cataloguing her reactions to everything. She has to close her eyes against the intensity of his focus-- it's been years since she's been exposed to it, and she’d forgotten just how overwhelming it could be. She manages to hold steady until he finishes his scan and even in the lingering silence, she barely hears his exhalation of relief.

“Darcy,” one strong arm slides around her waist, pulling her to him as the other hand slides to the back of her neck. Namor's grip tightens, pressing her against every inch of him, and she gives into the urge to wrap her arms around him. No words pass between them as they hold each other, his fingers stroking soothing patterns as she shakes and tries to muffle her sobs against his chest. 

Once she’s regained her a little of her calm, Darcy breaks the silence to ask him why. Her voice hitches slightly and she looks up, needing to see his face. It’s been so long since she’s seen him, not since just after London, but he hasn’t changed a bit. In fact, he’s still exactly the same as the first time they met, over a decade ago, when he saved her from drowning in the Pacific. There’s something oddly comforting about that.

“ If Namor hears a woman he feels for is hurt, he comes to her side. He lets nothing prevent it,” his voice is low, confident, and full of such promise as he brushes his thumb across her bottom lip that it makes Darcy shiver. Clearly,  _ this _ is something that hasn’t changed either.

Some kind of commotion breaks out behind Darcy. It interrupts the moment and Namor’s gaze shifts over her shoulder to assess the threat. His lips twitch up into the tiniest of smirks for barely a second before his expression smooths out. He gives Darcy a light squeeze before slipping around her, moving with the same lethal grace as a shark to meet this new confrontation. Darcy can’t help but turn to watch as he approaches Jane, who has followed her example and broken past the line of security.

“Doctor,” he gives a slight nod of recognition. His voice is loud enough to carry, smooth with an easy respect and just a hint of teasing. Jane doesn’t acknowledge his words, nor does she slow her approach, and Darcy bites her lip. She’s seen Jane like this before, and heard the stories. She knows what comes next.

As Jane’s left arm swings out to slap him, Namor waits until she almost connects before his own left hand snaps up, quicker than any human could ever hope to duplicate, and grabs her carefully by the wrist. He meets her glare with a raised eyebrow of his own, just for a moment, before he shifts her hand so he can brush a kiss across the back of it. Jane rolls her eyes and sighs, but the faint pink tinge in her cheeks and small grin give away her amusement, however reluctant, over his actions. It doesn’t take long before Jane's expression shifts again though.

That’s when the swearing starts.

While her language was never entirely rated PG, lately, especially since she’s been spending more time with both Asgardians and Avengers, Jane has picked up an  _ interesting _ vocabulary. She doesn’t hesitate to fling her entire database of bad words at Namor, who just smirks and patiently waits for her to run out of steam. When she finally falls silent, Namor kisses her hand again and releases her with a slow grin.

“It is pleasing to know that you are also unharmed,” Darcy watches as Jane visibly slumps, leaning in to rest her forehead against him. His hands rub slowly across her shoulders and back with the same familiarity as he showed Darcy. Somehow, it seems far less intimate. “When news of what happened reached us, I needed to see for myself that you were both safe.”

“We have good people looking out for us now. The best,” Namor releases her easily as Jane takes a step back so she can do her own injury inspection, and Darcy catches the way Jane’s expression tightens when she notices the new scars he’s gained. He endures for a moment before scanning the avidly watching crowd around them. After a brief pause, Namor turns his attention back to Jane.

“You are still set on your Asgardian,” he comments, and his knowing tone makes her blush. Darcy grins a little as Jane flushes even brighter red as he continues speaking. “Should you change your mind, my offer stands.” 

“You honour me,” Jane answers back, clearly aiming for mockery with the roll of her eyes. The attempt fails for the honesty she can’t quite keep out of her words. “But as flattering as your attention is, I’m happy with the choices I've made.”

Namor nods, an easy acceptance that Darcy can’t help but marvel at. She’s seen him pursue other women before-- other non-women too, both human and not. He's the most open-minded person that she's ever met, when it concerns choosing sexual partners, but it's always with the determined persistence of a king used to getting what he wants. To her knowledge, he's never let an existing relationship stop him-- not when his interest is real. It’s revealing of just how much respect he holds for Jane that he accepts her rejection with such grace. 

Jane pauses for a minute, glancing her way as she makes an offhand comment about Darcy not being pleased if she accepted anyway. Darcy feels her cheeks heat at the slightly feral grin Namor aims at her before he turns back to Jane. And because she's never met anyone with less shame than him, -and having spent a fair bit of time with Tony,  _ that's saying something _ \- Namor doesn’t lower his voice at all as he answers her.

“Perhaps you do not know her as well as you claim, if you think she would object to you joining us,” and Darcy squeaks, burying her face in her hands and calling him an asshole as Jane freezes. It takes a moment before Jane shakes it off and reaffirms her status as happily engaged, making no comment about the other stuff. Namor gives another nod of assent, smiling at just how red Jane’s face has gone. “There is no shame in losing you to the crown prince of Asgard. Did I not say you were worthy of a king?”

Darcy steps closer as Jane, in an attempt to change the subject, finds the words she couldn’t, to ask why he hasn’t been around. They listen closely as he explains that the war he was fighting the last time they saw him was still ongoing, and only a lull in the fighting had allowed him even this brief visit with them. If anyone discovered he was gone, all hell would break loose, so he wouldn’t be able to stay much longer.

“Be safe,” Jane orders, poking him in the chest, completely unafraid of him. When he just smirks and leans down to kiss Jane goodbye, she has no hesitation in grabbing his chin to turn his face away. She presses a kiss to his cheek before releasing him, and a slight flick of her wrist lands a soft slap against his cheek. Namor just accepts it all with a nod, and that is pretty mind-blowing for Darcy. There aren’t many people that get that kind of leeway from him. “Don’t die.”

He reminds her that they know how to contact him if they ever need him, before stepping back and giving a proper bow, the ultimate sign of his respect for her. Only when Jane steps back does his attention shift fully back to Darcy.

Before she can even think to say anything, Namor has his arms around her, his lips on hers-- possessive as hell, staking a claim on her for everyone around them to see. Part of her relishes the attention because she loves him, has since she was 14, and a part of her probably always will. She knows that, in his own way, this is how he shows he loves her too. But another part of her bristles at his nerve. He doesn’t know if she’s with anyone else. He doesn’t care-- never has when it comes to someone he thinks of as his. And she’s been his for a long time.

It doesn't really last long, and before she can consider the reasons why she should push him away, he leans back just enough to look her in the eyes as he speaks. Her knees go weak as he assures her that the kiss was only a taste of what he has to offer her. Another kiss, softer than the last, more a farewell than anything, and he steps back and launches himself into the air. 

"Be careful, you asshole, " Darcy's voice wavers a little as she shouts up to him. He hovers above her, eyebrow arched as he stares down at her. "You need to come back and apologize to everyone for being such a shit disturber. And to pay for the damage you caused." 

Namor gives a surprised, honest laugh and bows to her before disappearing into the sky while everyone watches. It takes a few moments before Darcy wobbles where she stands and Jane steps over, wraps her in a hug from behind and murmurs soothing words and reassurances. When she finally convinces Darcy to go upstairs, they turn to find the security team packing up and all of the Avengers gathered and waiting for them. 

Bucky steps out towards them first and Darcy falters. Before he can get out more than her name, she chokes out an apology and turns away, fleeing out the main door and onto the street. 

 


	2. I could be with you

Jane curses and waves everyone off, saying she'll handle it. She shoots a look at Thor, heavy with unspoken things, and hesitates long enough to see his nod of understanding before she takes off after Darcy, who paces off to the side of the entrance, still visible through the glass walls.

Only Thor's hand clamping down on his shoulder keeps Bucky from going after them. Before he can weigh the costs versus benefits of trying to break away, Thor cautions them all to give the two women some privacy for a few moments.

“They believed him dead and have mourned him. They require space to come to terms with this new knowledge.”

“You knew who he was,” and it sounds more like an accusation than a question from Tony, clearly not happy about how easily Namor dealt with the Tower’s security force. Thor frowns.

“I have seen him once before, but only from a distance,” he explains as the last of the guards clear out, telling them he couldn’t be sure that it was the same man until Darcy confirmed it. He fills them in on the last time, just after London, when things had happened much like it had now, with Namor turning up on their doorstep and speaking to each of the women briefly. He never entered the house, and only stayed for a short time, having no interaction with any of the men before leaving. “Jane spoke little of him after, other than to say he was a trusted friend.”

Bucky continues to watch through the glass as Jane leads Darcy to a nearby bench and sits her down, all the while listening as Thor shares what little he does know, of old alliances between Atlantis and Asgard and how Darcy had met Namor when he saved her life as a child and later introduced him to Jane.

“Ian did not react well to the visit,” Thor practically spits the name, and the tone is enough to draw Bucky's attention away from the scene outside. Thor can be surprisingly soft-spoken for such a big guy, unless something sparks his temper. And while Bucky can't recall why the name is familiar, it’s clear this Ian did something to piss off the God of Thunder, which is never a good thing. It clicks when Clint mocks the idea of an intern having an intern and Bucky tenses. Ian is Darcy’s ex. The one she refuses to talk about.

"Things were said while we were not there-- things that I heard about later and will not repeat. He was gone before we came back," Thor studies Bucky for a long moment, squeezing his shoulder in a way that Bucky thinks is supposed to be reassuring. He can feel the connections forming inside his head, but it's not quite there yet. "It is understandable that she has concerns about whether the man she has only recently started seeing will also react badly in the same situation.”

Bucky tries to pull away as the understanding solidifies, but Thor’s grip is too tight. On some level he knows that the other man is just looking out for Darcy, something Bucky normally appreciates, but the underlying suspicion, the lack of trust, stings worse because of who it comes from. Thor has been one of his strongest supporters since the moment he was brought in, defending him publicly and helping his recovery in any way he could. That he could even think Bucky would--

"You think I'd blame her for Namor being Namor?" Bucky doesn’t even try to keep the offended tone out of his voice as he glares up at Thor.

"You speak as though you know him," Thor releases his grip a little as he studies Bucky. There is something like relief in his eyes at Bucky's reaction.

It's Steve that steps in to answer for the both of them, obviously trying to dispel the tension. He explains to the rest of the team how Namor was their ally, friend even, during the war, and how the two of them had run several missions with him, and a few others, that were kept so far off the books that not even the other Commandos could know about them. As Tony presses for more information about those missions, Bucky shifts his attention back to the women outside. He can feel Thor watching him.

It's unexpected when the pressure on his shoulder disappears. Bucky doesn't turn to look at him, but glances out of the corner of his eye as Thor quietly tells him to speak with Darcy, reassure her that he isn't angry with her. The way he says it makes Bucky long for his rifle and Ian's current location. But that can wait for now. As he makes his way out the door, Bucky hears Thor once again encouraging the team to give them some privacy and promising to tell them all more about Atlantis.

Bucky checks out his surroundings, trying to calculate the best angle of approach. He rules out actually sitting on the bench with them right away. Standing is out too. The last thing either of them is going to want is him looming over them. He purposely makes more noise than usual, more than he's strictly comfortable with, so they know that he’s coming.

It's Jane who looks up, watching him, eyes wary in a way that makes him want to cringe. Even when he was first brought in, when his memories were still questionable and he still reacted badly to the unexpected, Jane, foolishly brave Jane, who slaps gods and kings as though it were nothing, never looked at him like that. He keeps a measured distance away so he doesn't touch either of them as he drops cross-legged onto the ground in front of the bench, and doesn't outwardly react when Darcy curls tighter into Jane, refusing to even look up at him.

“So, asking if you’re okay might be a stupid question, but I’m gonna ask it anyway, because that got pretty intense,” Bucky keeps his voice low, as calm and even as he can. Jane just keeps watching him and the non-response from Darcy makes him feel twitchy. She's never this quiet. He keeps talking, hoping that filling the silence will put her at ease a little. “But that’s not unexpected when Namor's involved. He always was a bit of a drama queen.”

That gets a reaction. Small as it is, it's something. But where Darcy twitches, Jane is the one who speaks up.

“You know Namor?”

“I did, a long time ago. We were… _friends_ ,” he’s very careful of how he says the word and that’s what makes Darcy finally look up. Her eyes are wide, mouth forming words without making a sound. He knew she’d catch his meaning, and arches an eyebrow at her, daring her to comment. She doesn’t, just bites her lips and watches him curiously. Jane blinks at him for a moment then snorts, murmuring something about Namor having a type. Bucky grins and shrugs. “He’s never gonna let me live it down that this happened again though.”

“Again?” Darcy still hasn’t said a word, just keeps watching in silence and lets Jane speak for her. That’s not a good sign, but he’s determined to keep at this until he knows she's okay.

“It seems we have… similar tastes,” the startled looks of both women has him rushing to clarify. “In _women_. Human…” there is a significant pause before he groans he scrunches up his face a little over actually saying this out loud. “... _oid_ , women. Look, I didn’t know she was an alien at the time, okay?”

And, as intended, that finally gets her. The tension breaks as both women laugh. Jane studies him for a few moments before speaking up.

“I’m going to give you two a chance to talk,” Jane gives Darcy a squeeze but waits for a nod of approval before she actually starts to stand. While Darcy is sitting up and rubbing at her face, and carefully avoiding looking at him, Bucky mouths a thank you to Jane, who just nods back and pats the top of his head as she passes by him.

Bucky shifts forward, reaching out to take Darcy’s hands. He leaves her plenty of time and opportunity, but she doesn't try to stop him or pull away. She stares down at their joined hands as he strokes with his thumbs and he watches her face closely for any hesitation, but she just looks thoughtful.

"You know I'm not upset, right?" Darcy doesn't answer but her fingers twitch against his. "I know what Namor's like, Doll. I get it. And we’ve only been on a couple of dates. If you want me to step back, I will.”

“No,” even Darcy looks startled by how quick she says it. She sighs. “I like what we have-- where things were going. But it’s not really fair to you to have to deal with all this.”

“We could always try turning his suggestion to Jane around on him," he keeps it light, teasing, and Darcy gives a slightly shaky laugh as she leans her head down to his shoulder. "Just let me know what you want to do.”

“I wish I knew.”

“Well, I'll still be here when you figure it out," Darcy nods into his shoulder and they stay like that for a while before he suggests moving back into the Tower and letting the others know she's okay. They have some stories to share. "And I can't feel my ass anymore."

It gets another laugh out of Darcy, and she teases back about thinking that was supposed to be her job. He smiles and helps her stand, keeping one arm around her as they head back inside. He thinks they're gonna be okay. 


End file.
